z ayuda a Error sans ( dusttale )
by mc Zecrok
Summary: z es un nuevo salvador de A.Us de undertale pero ay cosas que el no controla espero les guste este nuevo salvador llamado z (se escribe asi pero se pronuncia z )


Hola, yo soy Z. Hoy Zecrok no va a contar la historia, sino que lo haré yo, y esta no es una donde salvó un AU sino es donde destruirlo es la única opción, recalco. Bueno yo puedo destruir un AU pero siempre otro humano como ustedes puede tráelo a la vida; este AU es Dusttale aquí fue la primera vez que tuve que pelear enserio… Bueno, continuo con lo que vinieron a hacer , y esto, es saber qué pasó…

Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece, ni Dusttale. Derechos a Toby Fox y sus respectivos autores.

Todo comenzó un día que Ink me envió a con Error!Sans el cual según Ink me quería ver. Al llegar al Anti-Void si encontré a Error, el cual me dijo lo siguiente:

"Hey, Z, ¿cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no tiramos la basura juntos y necesito que borres a un AU podrido: Dusttale. Ese AU está eternamente podrido; hay un Sans muy peligroso: es el único al que necesitas borrar si quieres corregir si no borra a Chara o Frisk y así el AU desaparecerá "

Cómo siempre yo con mis preguntas: "Oye, ¿y sí eso lo convierte en una línea de tiempo pacifista?"

Y cómo siempre con ErRor:

"No pasará; estos están completamente podridos, sí no, no tuviera que hacerte venir a TI, maldito humano debilucho"

Obvio que yo no me contuve y le solté:

"Bueno, apuesto que sí pudieras tú solo, no me harías divertirme con cuchillos. Así que no te creas mejor, estúpido saco erróneo de huesos".

Cómo de costumbre Ink tuvo que parar la pelea:

"Z, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos; ¿no pueden dejar de pelar por un momento?" preguntó impaciente.

A lo que yo contesté:

"Ink, ¿porqué tendría que hacerlo? Además, por culpa de este IDIOTA estoy con Frisk y Chara en mi: sí él no hubiera hecho eso yo no tendría que estar aquí.

A lo que Ink me dijo:

"Tú no dejes que Chara manipule tus pensamientos, Frisk es quien deberías odebecer. Z , por favor, olvida lo que dijo Error, al menos intenta salvarlo antes de borrar, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de esto Ink desapareció en una mancha de tinta, no sin antes mandar volando un beso de despedida que esquivé asqueado y pensando en matar al pintor cursi.

Salí del Anti-Void y me dirigí a la grieta que había abierto Error hacía Dusttale, dejándolo solo en su oscuro infierno.

Aún me arrepiento de haber ido a ese mundo tan oscuro.

Un vez llegué, me puse mi máscara: Esa vez utilicé una muy aterradora.

Más o menos recuerdo los detalles de esta: tenía un ojo cocido, la boca tenía unos colmillos irregulares en forma de sonrisa y al final de la boca estaba cocida: esto es todo lo que recuerdo, pero yo no vengo a dar clases de arte de máscara.

Continuando; al llegar, noté de inmediato un nivel de AMOR demasiado alto, además de una soledad inmensa; solo había una persona en todo el subsuelo: era Sans.

Al principio pensé que era un Sans común y corriente, así que lo saludé muy amable (pero fui un idiota al hablar a una muerte segura), en cuanto volteó, el entorno se tornó oscuro y mis almas empezaron a brillar. De inmediato, las baldosas y el ambiente se oscureció.

Escuché su voz de pronto, la cual decía:

"Al parecer otro maldito Humano vino para ser ELIMINADO ja ja ja ja ja ja ja" exclamó lanzando una oleada de Gaster's Blaster's.

"Parece que tú eres lo que pudre este mundo… así que te haré un favor y te borraré de una vez por todas" burlé mientras sacaba una pequeña daga, no existía la necesidad de utilizar las espadas.

"Mira, mira: es otro mocoso con cuchillos ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja" gritó lleno odio.

Presioné en la opción de checar a ese Sans, enseguida noté que su nivel de LOVE estaba por los cielos.

Mientras yo leía anodadado sus estadísticas, este maldito me atacó fuera de su turno.

"¡Maldito! ¡Era mi turno! ¡¿quieres pelear en serio?! Está bien, vamos a jugar con espadas" diciendo esto, saqué mis dos espadas para luchar contra este demonio.

Sans rió: "Bien. Tampoco estaba utilizando todo mi poder; Ahora vas a pasar un RATO DE LOCURA" acto seguido, lanzó todo su potencial sobre mi. Les juro que me golpeó casi cada ataque hasta casi matarme.

"Ja ja idiota estás casi muerto. No tienes oportunidad contra mi" se burló con su cuenca encendida en flamas violetas.

"Ja ja ja ¿en serio crees que con esos ataques tan débiles podrás vencerme? ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja vas a ¡muere! ¡maldito saco de huesos!" grité sacando la espada de la destrucción. Atravesando por el medio a Sans.

Pero esto no lo mató por que poseía DETERMINACIÓN, y eso lo mantenía vivo a pesar de un ataque tan fuerte como los míos.

"Lo admito, tú eres fuerte… pero no lo suficiente para matar a alguien con DETERMINACIÓN" exclamó sacando un Gaster Blaster en la espalda de Z para dejar su HP en ceros.

"Estoy harto de ti, maldito… Ya no aguanto más… Pero no. Yo no puedo morir… no... ¡NO MORIRÉ!" en mi interior se despertó una habilidad oculta llamada Gleasse; este tenía un poder ilimitado y podía hacer mi santa voluntad con esta habilidad.

"¡Oye! ¡Tú deberías estar muerto…!" pronunció esto con una cara de "what"; yo, con cero de HP, seguía con vida, Sans interiormente se preguntó si tenía determinación también.

Con ese poder, golpeé a ese Sans hasta mandarlo por los aires, dejándole solo la mitad del HP.

"Maldito… ¿Cómo puedes sacar ese poder de la nada?" murmuró sujetándose el pecho del gran golpe.

Con la voz de Chara haciendo eco en la mía, sentí su sed de sangre invadirme hasta lo más profundo de mi.

"Jaja ja ja ja ja. Maldito, al parecer tu DETERMINACIÓN tiene que ser arrancada para que tu desaparezcas" después de decir esto saqué la espada de (esa espada que parecía tener un corazón rojo por hoja) y la de Destrucción (que parecía la sangre que había derramado toda Chara endurecida en terribles sierras).

Derribé al Sans, acercando las espadas a su pecho para sacar su DETERMINACIÓN. Acerqué la boca a su oído para susurrar lleno de ira:

"Muerete. Destruiré este AU podrido y también a TI". Este soltó una carcajada triste.

"Matáme… por fin podré revivir a mi Paps" diciendo esto se giró a ver algo sobre mi hombro.

"Y a Tori, y a los demás. Yo solo quería salvarlos a todos… ese maldito mocoso no quería ser su amigo, NO. Yo ya ni siquiera quería pasar un mundo pacifista, solo quería vivir en paz. Ya no verlos morir, ¿era mucho pedir?" dijo con lágrimas corriendo por las cuencas (sí quieren pueden poner una canción triste para disfrutar mejor el momento).

Me sentí apaciguar la ira de pronto. Frisk se asomó timidamente en mi mente:

"Prometo volver a reiniciar este AU... Pero tú no puedes seguir este mundo; no puede ser salvado".

"No volverá a hacerle daño a tu mundo, Quedará sin posibilidad de RESET… Así que les debes una disculpa a todos ellos: te deben estar esperando…" Frisk había tomado su mando con firmeza sobre Chara.

"Haslo… ya quiero volver con ellos" Este apartó las manos de su ppech impaciente por la espectativa de volver a ver todos sus amigos. Me apuró guiando el mismo las espadas hasta su Alma.

Dicho todo lo qie debía, procedí a matarlo, pero antes de hacerlo, dejé una rosa negra sobre el cuerpo atormentado de ese Sans, el cual después maté para tomar su DETERMINACIÓN en un frasco especial.

Saliendo, se me ocurrió algo terriblemente cierto...

"PARA SALVAR EL MUNDO, ¿ES NECESARIO CONVERTIRSE EN ASESINO?

Bueno, esta aquí, ha sido todo. Espero les haya gustado: si les gusto, díganmelo en la caja de comentarios, ponganlo en Sus favoritos…

Pero bueno, lo dejo a su crcriterio. Nos vemos en la próxima...

AVISO : Z!tale es el AU principal de la vida de Z; esto fue para que tuvieran una breve persepción de Z.

Próximamente subiré un inicio del porqué Z está en estos AU.

También quiero darle las gracias a Lucius 4ever por ayudarme con las faltas de ortografía… Y también recomendar sus historias propias.

Bueno, eso fue todo. Hasta la vista Zecradores y Zecradores.

Los leeré a la siguiente ;)


End file.
